Voice mail systems are well known in the art, as most telecommunication networks provide some array of voice mail services to their subscribers. Essentially, a voice mail system employs a centralized server to manage telephone messages for a large group of users. In addition to allowing a caller to leave a voice message in a subscriber's voice mailbox, services may include the ability to forward a message to one or more other voice mailboxes, store messages for future delivery, and notify a user when a message has been received.
Voice mail system operations can vary according to the particular network in which they are employed. Networks can vary the nomenclature associated with the components of a voice mail system and the methods used to implement the system, but the general principles of providing call forwarding conditions, and assigning numbers for voice mail deposit and retrieval can be used across network genres and proprietors. A typical mobile communications network includes a Home Location Registrar (HLR) in which subscriber customer information, including call forwarding information, is stored. The call forwarding information can include the conditions under which a call is forwarded to a voice mailbox so that a caller has the option of leaving a message for the subscriber. For example, a call can be forwarded to a designated voice mailbox if it is unanswered after three rings. The call forwarding information can also include a voice mail deposit number (VMDN), which is a number used by the network to forward a caller to the voice mailbox of the subscriber being called, and a voice mail retrieval number (VMRN), which is the number that a subscriber can call in order to hear voice mail messages that have been left in his or her voice mailbox. In many cases, the VMRN is stored in the 1 key of the subscriber's mobile telephone keypad, allowing the user to quickly and easily retrieve voice mail messages by simply pressing a single key. The VMRN can be stored in the 1-key manually, or more typically, by Over-The-Air (OTA) programming.
A typical network can operate numerous voice mail systems which are supported by a plurality of voice mail servers. In an effort to efficiently manage network resources, a network operator can reassign a subscriber's voice mailbox from one voice mail server to another, often referred to as performing a rehome operation, in which case a user's VMRN must be updated accordingly so that the user can continue to access his voice mail. After a rehome operation, the VMRN is typically updated via OTA programming protocols.
A problem can arise when OTA programming fails to successfully store the VMRN number. In many 2G networks in operation today, OTA failures can go undetected by the network, so that a second attempt is not performed. Consequently, a user can be left without a functional VMRN, as the newly assigned VMRN is not updated at the user's device. A problem can also arise when a user intentionally or inadvertently overwrites the VMRN stored in the 1-key. If the user has stored the VMRN in a different key on the keypad, or has otherwise stored or recorded the VMRN, then the user can still use the VMRN to access his voice mail messages. However, if the user failed to record the VMRN, and it is not stored on the user's telephone, the user will be unable to retrieve any voice mail messages. This situation compels a user to contact a customer service operator and explain the problem. Customer service personnel can address the problem by walking the user through a manual process by which the user can store the VMRN on his phone, or by making a further attempt to store the program via OTA programming. Either way, the customer is forced to engage in a call to customer service, which can result in costly phone service charges to the subscriber; and the network operator must pay customer service staff to manage voice mail retrieval problems.
Unlike the VMRN, a VMDN is not typically stored on a subscriber's phone. Generally, a VMDN is stored at an HLR along with other conditional call forwarding parameters used to direct a caller to the voice mailbox of a subscriber. However, even though it is stored at a carrier network location rather than at a user's phone, a user can still inadvertently clear the VMDN and prevent the voice mail system from operating properly. For instance, a user can cancel all call forwarding, in which case the VMDN, which is essentially a forwarding number, can be removed from the HLR. Without a forwarding number, a caller cannot be directed to a voice mailbox and given the opportunity to leave a message. Consequently, a user will often call customer service in frustration, complaining that his voice mail system is not functional. Again, human operator intervention is then required in order to reset the VMDN at the HLR so that unanswered calls can be directed to a subscriber's voice mailbox. Some networks protect a user from inadvertently losing call forwarding functions by performing a default process that automatically repopulates the VMDN at the HLR when a subscriber clears it. However, 3G networks may introduce innovative services which may not be compatible with the current default protection process. Consequently, when 3G services come online, a subscriber that clears his voice mail deposit number may be forced to speak with customer service to remedy the problem.
Often a carrier network will provide an automated customer support system that allows a user to access information without having to directly contact a customer service representative. However, voice mail reset operations have not been automated as they can require a more complex process to be performed, namely resetting a number at a user's phone or at an HLR.
There is a need for a system and method by which a user can reset a VMRN at a communication device without having to incur the time, costs, and inconvenience associated with directly contacting a customer service representative. There is a further need for VMRN reset methods that include a fail-safe alternative in case the primary reset procedure is not successful. There is further a need for systems and methods that allow a user to reset a VMDN without having to contact a customer service representative. There is also a need for methods by which a network can address user voice mail number reset problems without having to incur the costs of human operator time.